The goal of this Phase II project is to develop a robust library of free reducing-end N-glycans that can be used in high-throughput assays, as standards jn Mass Spectrometry (MS) and Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) applications, and can be used to expand existing screening platforms, structural assays and additional glycotool development. The contractor will use bio-enzymatic synthesis to produce 100 chemically defined oligosaccharides. Synthesis shall be conducted under GLP conditions on a pilot scale (-200 ?g/compound). Glycans shall be purified to >98% and analyzed by MS and NMR. The contractor will provide samples of all synthesized glycans to a National Institute of General Medical Sciences (NIGMS) screening center for printing on glycan arrays, validation testing, and screening assays. Compounds (50 ?g) shall be packaged and shipped with the MS and NMR spectra used to confirm each glycan's structure as part of the product information.